Stuck in the Past
by Mellemi
Summary: This story will mostly follow Amber's life and adventures through the war and back, but it seems she is always stuck on something in the past.
1. Betrayal

"Blue Diamond is ready to see you." A guard announced. Amber walked in and bowed down to Blue Diamond as a high-class gem read out loud from her papers, "Amber, a young gem, was the bodyguard of Jade. Jade betrayed Homeworld and joined the rebellion, should this Amber be smashed for her master's betrayal?" "No, this Amber will be sent to battle, the abilities of an Amber will be good to the Homeworld army." Blue Diamond responded.

"Of course your honor."

"Pearl!"

"Yes my Diamond." Pearl responded.

"Send a message to General Jasper, she will have another member of her unit today. Amber, go with Pearl and follow her orders."

"Yes ma'am."

Amber walked away with Pearl as they both went in complete silence to a warp-pad that will teleport them close enough to Jasper's camp. Pearl and Amber walked through jungles, deserts, and plains until they came across Jasper's camp. One of the soldiers noticed Blue Diamond's Pearl and told Jasper. Jasper ran outside seeing a weak-looking Amber and a Pearl.

"What is the meaning of this?" exclaimed Jasper.

"Blue Diamond requests for an Amber to join your unit." Pearl explained.

"An Amber would just be a nuisance." Jasper snarked, Amber just had a blank-face. Jasper was annoyed that Amber didn't react.

"I'm off and remember, it is an order by Blue Diamond to have Amber in your unit." Pearl said as she left to go back to Earth. Jasper sighed then shouted, "Fine... Hey, Topaz, come over here!"

A Topaz quickly arrived looking quite nervous.

"For now, thisAmber will be your partner, you will teach Amber the basics and prepare her for battle." Jasper declared and marched off.

"Hey Amber, I'll show you to the barracks!" said Topaz excitedly and relieved that she wasn't in trouble.

As Topaz led Amber to the barracks she also pointed out other things like the training arena and during this Amber just quietly listened. Soon they reached the barracks.

"So, what do you think?" Topaz asked. Then, she finally realized that Amber was blushing. "What's wrong?"

"Umm, nothing! I just think this is so interesting and all. I've never seen anything like this, I've always stayed in a prissy city guarding some high-class gem. I'm so overwhelmed!" Amber said energetically. Topaz laughed and said, "Well you are going to get sick of this place soon. I've been here for years and you shouldn't be so excited about a war."

"Isn't this supposed to be an easy battle. I've always heard that a little group of rebels like them can't beat us."

"Well, you heard wrong. Rose Quartz is a well trained general. Her army is vast as well. She has healing abilities that can heal cracked gems!"

"So, we aren't going to win this war?"

"No, we will win. We can't give up now."

"Yeah." Amber said with a sigh. A quartz soldier walked in and asked, "Hey Topaz, who's the noobie?"

"Ame, this is Amber." Topaz replied. Amber shook Amethyst's hand.

"So, why are you here anyway Amber? Ambers don't normally join the army," Amethyst questioned.

"Well my old master betrayed Homeworld and joined the Rebellion. I don't know why Blue Diamond put me in the army though. She is wise so I trust her decision." Amber answered.

"Gems who betray Homeworld deserve to be shattered. The diamonds are wise, powerful leaders, their choice was in vain. Especially ever since Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond." Amethyst said. Everyone was silent. "I'm going to the training arena early." Topaz said. Once Topaz left Ame groaned and said, "She always gets so touchy about Rose Quartz."

"What do you mean?"

"She always looked up to her."

"Huh?"

"Rose Quartz was her role model. Ever since she shattered Pink Diamond she felt betrayed. You know how it feels. Your master betrayed you when she joined the rebellion."

"Jade was a good gem. I don't know what changed her mind."

"Rumors have it that Rose Quartz has a snake tongue like Zircons."

"Only Zircons have that ability, but she could be using a Zircon instead."

"Rose Quartz does have that fusion thing. She could be fusing with a Zircon."

"You believe in that? It's impossible that two different types of gems can fuse."

"How do you not believe in it?! I have seen it with my own eyes."

"The diamonds would have told us if that were true and no way you have a fusion between two different gems!"

"Then where did you hear it from?"

"Jade..."

"Well she would know if it were true. She is an aristocratic gem."

"Jade heard a lot of things! How else did she hear about Rose Quartz's message?"

"Amber... are you crying?"

A tear-shaped drop of sap dripped off her chin. Amber quickly rubbed her face dry. "I trusted Jade. I trusted her. I was with her my whole life until now. Like Rose Quartz, she betrayed everyone."


	2. Rain

"It's time to go to the training arena." Ame said. Amethyst and Amber walked to the courtyard. They saw Topaz fighting a dummy and some broken dummies all around her.

"Well I'm off, seeya." Amethyst said as she walked off to do her own training and also getting away from a frustrated Topaz.

"Hey Topaz!" Amber shouted with a sniffle.

"Oh, hey Amber." Topaz responded, "You want to train together?" Amber looked at all the broken dummies.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I won't poof you." Topaz said playfully. Amber reluctantly joined in. Topaz's gem on her right leg glowed as she pulled out a sword. Amber put her hands on her chest which made the gem there glow. It oozed out sap that surrounded her hand forming a bubble around it. Topaz looked at Amber's sap covered hand in awe and said, "That so cool! I never saw that before," Topaz then reasoned, "but we can't fight like that can we?" Amber blushed from the compliment then formed a sap hardened sword from the resin on her hands. "Will this work?" Amber said with a smile. Topaz just laughed and stood in a sword-fighting stance. Amber replicated it and said awkwardly, "I normally don't fight like this."

"Then how do you fight?"

Amber's sword melted back unto her hands then the sap quickly submerged Topaz. Topaz could barely move in the sticky resin. Amber then called back all the sap. Topaz fell on the ground breathing heavily. "I could also make the sap harden so you would be stuck in a chunk of amber, but I wouldn't do that to you." Amber said waiting for praise.

"That was... awesome and scary at the same time!" Topaz said, "Oh and I have an idea!"

'What is it?"

"What would happen if you did that but turned it to amber and I cracked it with my sword?"

"Why don't we test it?" Amber said as she submerged one of the dummies with sap. I turned to amber in a second then with a swing with Topaz's sword it shattered to pieces.

"What is the meaning on this?!' Yelled Jasper who was right behind them. A few gems stopped their training.

"Ma'am, we were testing out a new fighting technique." Topaz responded. Jasper glared at the shattered dummy. Where the dummy had a make-shift gem it was completely shattered. Jasper smiled and said, "Great work Topaz and Amber, this will help with the war greatly." Topaz and especially Amber got all starry-eyed from Jasper's approval.

"So Amber, can you do that with a whole battalion?"

"Well you see that uses a lot of energy, at best I could do five soldiers at a time."

"That's fine I'll just order more Ambers!"

"More... Ambers?"

"Yes, more Ambers." Jasper said with a cackle. Jasper was in deep thought, thinking everything through. You could a fire in her eyes.

"Wouldn't this upset the aristocratic gems that have Ambers?" Amethyst asked.

"Well we are going to win the war from this so those prim gems are going to deal with it!" Jasper yelled. The crowd of gems that had stopped their training got all hyped up, some of them were going, "Ooooo!" and were jumping.

"QUIET!" Jasper ordered, "And get back to your training!"

"Um, ma'am?" Amethyst shyly said.

"What is it now?" Jasper responded in a very annoyed tone.

"An Amethyst gem got cracked."

"What?!" Jasper said and quickly ran over to the Amethyst, "How did you crack your gem you idiot?"

The Amethysts face reddened, " Well you see, I-uh, well umm, I tripped. On an Earth rock."

"Earth is stupid and all, but you are clearly stupider for cracking your gem by falling! You have wasted everyone's time from this. We can't heal you so you will be sent to the Diamonds to see if you still have any use."

"Wait, what?"

"Now begone."

"Yes ma'am…" The Amethyst said in defeat.

"Now what was I saying? Oh, right, ordering Ambers. Hey Amethyst, since you could are going to the Diamonds you can go and tell them the plan as well and you, go with her." Jasper pointed to Ame.

"Umm, okay." Said Ame.

"Sure, Jasper." Amethyst said with a sly smile.

"Amethyst, are you getting cocky with me?" Jasper said in a serious tone.

"Oh, no ma'am. I'll just go." Amethyst said as she finally walked away.

"She's finally gone. So Amber, what would happen all the Ambers fused."

"I have never fused before." Amber said embarrassedly.

"Oh, well single Amber are just as good. Now Amber and Topaz get back to work!" Jasper shouted as she walked away. Amber and Topaz practiced the shattering technique until Amber collapsed.

"Are you okay?" Topaz said lovingly.

Amber coughed, "I'm fine."

"Let's move onto sword techniques. You are lacking in that skill."

Amber's face got flushed, Topaz just laughed as she helped with Amber's stance.

While Topaz was showing Amber some sword swings a cold gust of wind caught Amber of guard. Amber fell on her behind, "What was that?"

"It is something called 'weather', this planet has an abundance of it."

"What are those in the distance?" Amber pointed to some clouds that were as black as the night sky.

"Oh, no! Those are storm clouds. They bring lightning and rain. A lot of rain."

A flash of light which light up Amber's chestnut eyes struck the earth. A few seconds later a loud growl ripped through the sky. A barrage of lightning shot down from the sky. Amber was shocked by what she saw, literally. A mass of gems were scurrying away from bullets of rain. Topaz carried a charred Amber back to the barracks. Topaz smacked Amber's face to wake her up. Amber woke up to Topaz with her wet, curly, blonde hair and full lips. Amber didn't realize she was blushing until Amethyst said something, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, uh. I don't know?" Amber said nervously. Topaz giggled as she dried her hair. Amethyst laughed as well as she pointed to her toasted clothes. Amber's gem glowed as she fixed her clothes. Amber looked outside seeing puddles being formed on the ground.

"Looks like this one is going to last for a while." Topaz said.

"This is one of the reasons I hate this place." Amethyst complained.

"I like the rain." Amber said in bliss.


	3. Amethysts

The Amethysts wandered in the forest looking for a warp-pad to got to the Diamonds.

"The warp-pad should be this way, I think." Ame claimed.

"Well I'm sorry I'm a bumbling idiot! I do have crack in my gem that is getting worse!" The Amethyst complained as her foot turned backwards.

"Be quiet. The Rebellion control this area, I think."

"It is always 'I think' with you when you are 'stressed out'." The Amethyst mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I SAID-!" Amethyst was interrupted when she saw a Crystal Gem right in front of her. She took a glance at her cracked gem then POOF!

Amethyst woke up to her guide in a bubble in front of her. She crawled back in obvious fright on what the Crystal Gems were going to do to the them and why she was not in a bubble? Rose Quartz walked in seeing an Amethyst with her limbs all mixed up and turned around.

"I can heal your gem if you join us." Rose Quartz said in a serious but loving tone.

"I do have important news to tell y…" Amethyst couldn't speak anymore because of her cracked gem. She mouthed out the words, but it made no sons to Rose Quartz. The noble Quartz soldier started to tear up from this Amethyst's pathetic attempt to talk. She started to cry on Amethyst gem. The crack sealed up.

"I'm okay? You healed me. I'm forever in your dept!" Amethyst said.

"First of all, tell me the news you wanted to tell me." Rose Quartz said, trying to get straight to the point.

"Oh right. Jasper is planning to crack gems with a new technique the next battle she is in."

"What?!"

"She will use an Amber to submerge and a Topaz to crack your soldiers!"

"If this is true, then we will have to target the Amber, we can't let them shatter our gems."

"Didn't you shatter Pink-"

"I was a 'young' gem back then." Rose interrupted, "The point is that I don't want that to happen to anymore gems. Join the Rebellion and help us stop this anarchy!"

Amethyst's eyes glittered, "Of course Rose Quartz."

"You can just say Rose." Rose smiled and so did Amethyst.

"So what do we do with the other Amethyst?" Amethyst asked.

"Amethyst's are useful, we should let her join the Rebellion." Rose said as she popped the bubble. Amethyst formed then screamed seeing Rose Quartz standing there.

"Amethyst, we will spare you if you join the Rebellion." Rose asked kindly then added since the Amethyst was trying to crawl up the wall, " and please calm down."

"I would prefer to be smashed than to join you-you dolt." Ame retorted. Amethyst pulled out her whip, "Fine, I'll smash you!"

"Amethyst, don't smash her!" Rose Quartz tried to calm down both Amethysts now. Ame was a little bit nervous, but she still said, "I will NEVER join the dolt Gems!"

"You piece of-"

"Amethyst, kids are reading this!" Rose stopped Amethyst before she was going to say something she will regret.

"She is getting away!" Amethyst yelled as the other Amethyst ran away.

"Let her be, it was her decision not to join." Amethyst just growled. Rose patted Amethyst's back.

"Rose I see we have a new member."

"Oh Pearl, yes this is a new Amethyst. She just told me terrible news." Rose said.

"What is it?" Pearl asked.

"Jasper is planning to use Ambers to crack gems."

"WHAT!" Pearl said with weird Pearl noises and all, "Is this true?"

"Yeah, she sent me and this other Amethyst that got away to tell the Diamonds about her plan," Amethyst said to the renegade Pearl, "Also, you inspire me, Pearl. I know this is out of the blue, but you are so brave!" The fangirling Amethyst said. Pearl blushed from the comment. "Also, I want a cool nickname like Rose, like Amy or I don't know." Amy said very excitedly.

"Amy is cute, but Rose isn't much of a nickname though." Rose said. Pearl mumbled clearly annoyed on how much Amy is trying to fit in, "I can get a cute nickname too…"

"Well, Rose is different that's all." Then when Amy realized Pearl was saying something she asked, "Pearl what are you saying?"

"Oh, nothing!"

Rose just giggled.

The other Amethyst successfully escaped and started narrating herself.

"I walked in the woods, trying to find the warp-pad. 'I have to tell the Diamonds about Jasper's plan or she will be angry at me,' I said. An Earth animal heard me and thought I was a threat. The creature with claws attacked me with ferocity. 'You stupid Earth dolt!' I shouted with pure glory. The monster still attacked me. I summoned my weapon. A whip gracefully flowed out from my gem on my left leg. One swipe then down goes the Earth animal. 'EWW!' I scream as a weird liquid oozes out of the thing. I ran away from the dead creature. 'Gems are so much cleaner than Earth beings.' I said. I look around. I see just trees. Trees everywhere. I still had my whip out and it still had the animal's juices on it. I swung my whip around, cutting everything in half (to be honest, she cut like four trees down but then she tripped). I walked around, proud of my work-" Amethyst obliviously fell down a hole. Amethyst passed out on impact.

She finally one up after a few days. The first thing she did was check her gem. It wasn't cracked which has good. She looked around at her surroundings. It seems she was in a hole. Amethyst used her whip to grab on a branch that she say that was right next to the brim of the hole. She tried pulling herself up, but she got winded half way up so she just hanged around thinking if Homeworld was the protagonist in the story of her life. When she finally felt up to it she pulled her way out of the hole.

"Where am I?"Amethyst asked herself, "Am I lost?!"

She ran in circles.

"Am I alone? Am I free from the Diamonds!?" Amethyst said joyously, "Wait, what am I saying? I can't live without their rule! The Diamonds are strong, wise, and glorious remember that Amethyst, remember it! Why am I conflicted on this matter? I need to find the Diamonds and tell them about Jasper's plan." Ame patted herself on her back for that plan.

Amethyst finally reached the warp-pad. She fell on her face and painted heavily. She got up and walked one the warp-pad. Light surrounded her as it transported her to Yellow Diamond the gem that controls the military.

"My Diamond, Jasper has ordered me to tell you about her plan."

"What is it the?" Yellow Diamond replied in a clearly annoyed tone.

"Jasper plan is to use Ambers to crack the Rebellion's gems-"

"Cracking gems?!"

"Umm, yes my Diamond. You see if the sap hardens-"

"How many does she need?"

"A lot…"

"I can get her fifty, if she wants more, I'll send more."

"Fifty…"

"It will take a couple of days to collect the Ambers, but a couple of Bloodstones could do the trick."

"Bloodstones…"

"Pearl!"

"Yes my Diamond." Pearl quickly responded and glared at the Amethyst.

"Order ten Bloodstones to collect five Ambers each.

"Of course my Diamond."

"Now you may go Amethyst."

"I was captured by Rose Quartz as well when-" Ame added.

"Don't you dare speak that accursed gems rotton name." Yellow Diamond.

"I had another Amethyst with me and she joined _them_ and she knows about Jasper's plan."

"You didn't shatter that Amethyst did you?"

"I tried to-"

"No, you are a coward. A weakling. You ran away and didn't fight. Amethyst's are supposed to fight."

"I couldn't-"

"You betrayed Homeworld as much as the other Amethyst." Yellow Diamond said while her hand formed a fist. Amethyst was practically crying from that.

"My diamond, we can't shatter more gems. We are low on resources." The Pearl intervened.

"You are right." Yellow Diamond lowered her fist, "Go back to Jasper."

"Yes my Diamond…" Amethyst said, losing the image of a brave, wise Diamond. She walked back to Jasper's camp, mumbling all the way.

"She is no god. She is not a strong, wise gem. She is the coward. The weak-"

"Welcome back Amethyst!" Topaz interrupted with her joyous smile. Amethyst couldn't not smile back even in her terrible state.


	4. Topaz

"It has been days!" Topaz said to the returned Amethyst.

"It is a long story…"

"Okay, you can tell me later then." Topaz said as she walked towards the training area. _I didn't expect that. Normally they listen anyway,_ Ame thought then yelled as she ran towards Topaz, "Hey wait up!" Topaz stopped, turned around and waited for Ame. When Ame caught up they walked together to the training area.

"Ame, you're back. Where is the other Amethyst?" Amber said.

"Oh, long story," Ame said in a low tone and continued with telling them all about it. The fact that both of them were captured and the other Amethyst turning on her and that she ran away. She skipped the traveling part and went straight to the Diamonds. Her humiliation was shown in those moments. All of the gems were still.

"I'm sorry Ame…" Topaz spoke in an apologetic tone.

"Don't say that, I ran away from Rose Quartz. I could of at least tried to poof her. It was my fault for all the troubles that happened. If I didn't ran away the Rebellion wouldn't have another Amethyst in their nasty hands." Ame tried reasoning.

"I can't believe Yellow Diamond was going to shatter you though." Amber said.

"It was my fault though!" Ame yelled back. Amber stepped back in surprise, she has been yelled at before by Jade but this was different, this was someone she was friends with. Ame ran away in embarrassment. Amber and Topaz just watched as Ame ran all the way to the barracks.

It was getting dark and Topaz was getting excited.

"Why are you so excited?" Amber asked.

"This is my favorite time of this planet's rotation remember!" Topaz responded with a squeal and stars in her eyes. Amber looked up and her eyes lit up with sight of beautiful stars and a brilliant, luminous moon.

"Oh, the stars…" Amber said in a monotone voice, clearly not as excited as Topaz over the glowing balls of plasma and gas.

"You know I have never been on Homeworld, I have never seen stars before being on Earth.

"I have always seen the stars when I was on Homeworld with Jade." There was a long pause in the conversation until Topaz asked, "What was Jade like?"

"Can you keep secret?"

"Of course, anything for you!"

"I feel like… I was obsessed with Jade…" Amber said while looking at the bright stars.

"I was obsessed with Rose Quartz…" Topaz said in a calm, non-judgemental voice.

"But Jade would yell at me, abuse me like a Pearl. I wasn't made for the physical abuse."

"Why are still obsessed with Jade then?"

"I guess I was used think it was normal. I've heard horror stories from Pearls when Jade had meetings with other aristocrats." Amber now looked at the cold grassy ground.

Both of the gems laid on the moist, grassy earth in the hush of crisp nighttime. They heard the crickets chirping a soft, blissful tune that calmed Amber from her disturbance which made Topaz delighted.

"What is the rest of the Earth like?" Amber asked

"Well, when I popped out of the Earth I saw tons of gems, but all of us were deformed because of Homeworld trying to quickly get more gems. We were weaker than normal Topaz's that is why we are only lowly soldiers. You know how I just thought of that battle tactic on the spot, well Topaz gems are supposed to be generals that think up battle-winning plans. Since I'm a lowly soldier I don't see much of the Earth."

"That is disappointing…"

"True…" Topaz said with a heavy sigh.

They sat there, alone in a solemn silence. Topaz hates silence. She couldn't bare the peace and solemn quietness all around them unlike Amber. Amber preferred the time to think instead of acting. Amber thought of all that happened in her long life. Being assigned to Jade the moment she popped out of the ground on a planet far away. The extensive periods of pure tranquility when Jade was deep in her work. The sound of bustling gems in the city. It brought her peace. Topaz broke the peace with, "What was Homeworld like?"

"Homeworld?" Amber asked, realizing she hasn't thought of Homeworld during the week Ame was gone which she didn't expect. She had thought of Jade, but never the entirety of Homeworld.

"Yeah, Homeworld."

"Homeworld was filled with cities…" Amber said while trying to remember the rest of Homeworld.

"Well, if that is all it is then I'm glad I never lived on Homeworld, I like Earth's open space." Topaz sighed.

They talked for hours, all the way until the sun rose from horizon. Topaz watched as the stars slowly faded away from the baby blue sky. Amber just closed her eyes as her hands brushed against the pointy, dew covered grass.

"It is almost time to go to the training area." Topaz noted when she heard the clang of weapons.

"Just a little longer…" Amber spoke. Topaz smiled and gazed at bright, sunny sky.

"We should get going." Topaz said when she saw Jasper walking out of her cabin. They ran all the way to the training area, barely making it. They quickly got in fighting stances when Jasper showed up. Amber was glad that while Ame was gone Topaz taught her about sword fighting. While Jasper walked by, she nodded when she saw Amber's new skill. Topaz looked for Ame. She saw her viciously destroying the gem dummies and mumbling something. Probably about all her problems.

"What is she saying?" Topaz asked out loud.

"Huh?" Amber said very confused until she looked over at Ame, "Oh… You shouldn't mess with her she just needs to cool down a bit. That is what I would do."

"Yeah, but that isn't what I would do." Topaz responded as she began to walk over there.

Amber just watched as she saw Topaz talking to Ame. _Are they laughing?_ Amber thought. Topaz and Ame walked over to Amber and were giggling all the way. Amber grinned and said under her breath, "Topaz always makes everyone happy…"


End file.
